The Most Hated Shinobi
by Scheffelman
Summary: Naruto is chased into the Forest of Death at the age of Five. From there, he meets Kyuubi. He gets a house mat in the form of Anko. He and Sasuke form a Blood Brothers Pact. Sakura is working for Sasuke's attention Kushina's chakra was sealed into Naruto so he can speak to her. Narutoxharem. SasukexSakura.


**Hello all. For those of you wanting more for my other stories, I regret to inform you that I lost the flash drive that had everything on it. Anyways, this story is another Naruto story. This story will start out where Naruto is 5 years old and he meets Kyuubi. It will be a harem story like the last one too.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"SHOUTING!"

 **Jutsu.**

" **Demon talking."**

' **Demon thinking.'**

' _Naruto telepathically talking to Kyuubi.'_

' _ **Kyuubi telepathically talking to Naruto.'**_

 **Disclaimer: I own jack shit.**

 _Third Person POV:_

"THERE'S THE DEMON! LET'S GET HIM!" One villager shouts. 'Why do people hate me?' A five year old boy asks himself while running from a mob of villagers. The boy manages to get away by going into a place called the Forest of Death. "The Demon went into the Forest of Death. It won't last the night." Another villager says.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

I managed to go into this crazy forest to lose the villagers. This is the tenth time I came in here because of the villagers. I made myself a home in here that has all my valuables in it. I head straight there. Jiji is the only person who knows where it is besides me. Once I get inside, I get into a meditation position.

 _Naruto's Mindscape:_

" **Come to me."** A voice that is sweet as honey and female that sounds demonic. 'As much as I want to run away, I should follow the voice.' I think to myself. I follow the voice until I reach a huge room with a cage. "Hello?" I ask into the cage. Just then two red eyes appear. **"It's so nice to meet my jailer for the first time."** The voice says again. "Jailer?" I ask. The eyes recede and a woman in her twenties appears. "Of course jailer. I was sealed inside of you." The woman says. The woman has the same red eyes with red hair that goes to her mid back and nine fox like tails. "Kyuubi?!" I panic. "Calm down kit. I don't mean any harm to you. My last two jailers were female so I wanted to see who my jailer was this time. I can definitely tell that if I wasn't sealed inside of you, you would be a lady killer when you're older." Kyuubi says. "Thanks I guess." I say. "You're quite welcome kit. Do you mind doing me a favor?" Kyuubi asks. "What is it?" I ask. "Can you change up your mind scape? Also, Kyuubi is just a title my real name is Kurama." Kyuubi, no Kurama, says. "What do you want me to change it to Kurama?" I ask. "How about a nice open field with a small forest, a small lake, and a shack built for two." Kurama suggests. I do that with a collar around Kurama's neck with the seal. Kurama instantly brings me into a hug. I blush from the contact.

 _Time skip: morning: Hiruzen's POV:_

I'm currently heading to the shack that Naruto keeps in the Forest of Death with Anko Mitarashi. Anko was kicked out of her apartment so I was going to see if Naruto want's company in his shack. When we get there, we find Naruto roasting a wolf from the forest. "Hey old man. Who's that?" Naruto greets. "This is Anko Mitarashi. She was kicked out of her apartment so I was wondering if you wanted company when you live here." I say. "She can stay. By the way, old man. I know about Kyuubi. I talked to her last night in my mindscape." Naruto says. "Wait her? Are you saying Kyuubi's a girl?" I ask. "No Kyuubi's a woman in her twenties and her name is Kurama. Kyuubi is just a title." Naruto says. "What does she want with you anyways?" I ask. "All she wanted was for my mindscape to be changed. She never offered training in chakra though. I could ask if the Academy doesn't teach me anything. Unless you can take control of the payroll then more than likely the Civilian Council will pay off the teachers to stunt my growth of a ninja." Naruto says. "I will see what I can do Naruto." I reply.

 _Time skip: Graduation: Iruka's POV:_

"Naruto Uzumaki." I announce Naruto for the final tests. Naruto comes in and performs all the requirements including a **Shadow Clone Jutsu** for the clones. "Well Naruto it looks like you…" I say before Mizuki interrupts me by saying "failed." "Mizuki! Ignore him Naruto. You pass actually." I say. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto says.

 _Naruto's POV:_

' _ **Kit, Mizuki smells like snakes.'**_ Kurama tells me. _'Thanks for that Kurama. I will tell the old man.'_ I tell Kurama. I got my headband. After Academy I head straight to Hokage Tower where the old man's office is. As soon as I enter his office he asks, "What is it Naruto?" "Kurama said that Mizuki-sensei smelled like snakes. I told her I would tell you about that." I say. "Thank you for telling me this Naruto." The old man says. "No problem old man." I reply. 'I wonder how Sasuke is doing? I haven't talked to him since the tests began.' I think to myself. I head to the Uchiha compound. Three days after Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, killed the entire clan with the exception of Sasuke and his mother Mikoto, I found Sasuke brooding. I managed to get him to talk about it after reminding him that he still has a mother. After that point, Sasuke and I became blood brothers. After Mikoto heard about Sasuke and I becoming blood brothers, she offered me a room in the Uchiha compound. I accepted out of respect. From that point on, I have lived and trained in the Uchiha Clan Compound. Anyways, I'm currently heading there to check on Sasuke. "Hey bro. You there?" I ask as I arrive. "Hello Naruto. I'm fine. I was just looking over some notes on how to activate my bloodline is all." Sasuke says. "Ok well good luck. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I say while heading to the kitchen to help Mikoto with dinner.

 _Sasuke's POV:_

I'm still in my clan's library studying all I can on how to activate the Sharingan. All I can gather is that it takes extreme danger to activate it.

 _Meanwhile: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was looking over team assignments when I find the group for Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake. The group consists of Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. I approve of Naruto and Sasuke being together since the two did form a blood brothers pact. Mikoto and Naruto are the only people who can keep Sasuke from getting revenge. I just hope that Sakura can be broken of her fan girl state. Naruto might be able to do that like he did with Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi would love to teach the son of his sensei.

 _Team Assignments: Sakura's POV:_

I've been waiting for two hours with Sasuke and Naruto. I'm in love with Sasuke. To me, Naruto is like an annoying little brother. Anyways, our sensei finally shows up. "You're late." I say. "My first impression of all of you is, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Our sensei says. Sasuke, Naruto, and I head to the roof. "Well now, since we're a team we should get to know each other. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams are 'r' rated." Our sensei says. "You're turn pinkie." Kakashi-sensei says. ""My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are *Looks at Sasuke*, my dislikes are *Glares at Naruto*, my hobbies are training, and my dreams *Looks at Sasuke and squeals*." I say. "Ok. Duck-butt hairdo boy, you're up." Kakashi-sensei says. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and hanging out with my blood brother *Looks at Naruto*, my dislikes are my brother Itachi, my hobbies are training with my blood brother and my dreams are to kill Itachi and restore my clan." Sasuke says. "I would like to hear more about that whole blood brother thing you and blondie have later. For now, you're up blondie." Kakashi-sensei says. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training with my blood brother, ramen, and foxes. My dislikes are people who judge others before getting to know them, how long takes for ramen to cook, and people who beat up defenseless foxes. My hobbies are training with my blood brother, and my dream is to become Hokage like the Yondaime." Naruto says. "Now that introductions are out of the way, blondie, duck-butt hairdo boy, why do you two call each other blood brothers?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "It happened three days after my clan was killed. I was brooding when Naruto found me. After reminding me that I still had a mother, we made a pact that made us blood brothers by cutting our hands open and shaking hands. When my mother found out, she invited Naruto to stay at the Uchiha Compound. Naruto accepted and from that day Naruto and I would train every day in the academy. We've done everything that brothers do." Sasuke explains. 'Wow, I never knew that Naruto could do something like that.' I think to myself.

 _Mission to Wave: Sasuke's POV:_

'Well here we are. Our first C-Ranked mission. I wonder if I would be able to unlock the Sharingan.' I think to myself. As we are walking, Naruto sends me a look after passing a puddle. Naruto does a **Substitution Jutsu** to switch with a Shadow Clone that was following us. Just then two C-Ranked Nuke Nin from Kiri called the Demon Brothers come out of the puddle. Before they could do anything, they fall unconscious. "What just happened?" Sakura asks. "I knocked them out with blow darts Sakura. When I noticed the puddle, I sent a look to Sasuke and switched myself with a Shadow Clone that I had following us. After that, it was just waiting to strike. It's like Shogi. You plan your moves carefully. As for why we have two C-Ranked Nuke Nin from Kiri, we should ask the old man." Naruto explains. Everyone turns on the old man. He gives us some sob story about how a business tycoon is slowly killing Wave. When Kakashi-sensei asked if we should turn back or continue, Naruto, Sakura, and I voted to continue. 'This should surely be dangerous enough for me to unlock the Sharingan.' I think to myself.

 _Haku's and Naruto's meeting: Naruto's POV:_

I was just lying in the forest around Tazuna's house. While lying, I was having a mental conversation with Kurama and my mother who I learned had her chakra sealed into me. Anyways, I was shaken from my mental conversations by a girl with brown eyes and a pink kimono. I notice a basket with herbs I recognize from healing injuries. "Do you need help collecting herbs?" I ask the girl who blushes in embarrassment. She nods. I help her pick herbs. "So who do you need these herbs for and who are you?" I ask. "My name is Haku and my father was injured so I needed these to help heal him." The girl, Haku, says. "What's your father's name?" I ask. "Why do you want to know?" She asks. "So I can offer him a better deal than working for Gato." I say. "How do you know that?" She asks. "You can't hide your scent. I caught your scent when you grabbed Zabuza." I explain. "What deal do you have to offer to Zabuza and me?" Haku asks. "You and Zabuza come to Konoha with us. I can have you work at the Hospital and Zabuza can teach Kenjutsu and the Silent Killing Technique. All you have to do is show up at the bridge with your weapons sealed in a scroll. I will give you and Zabuza some time to think it over. I will be talking to my sensei about this too. Meet me here tomorrow night with your and Zabuza's answer." I say. "I will talk about with Zabuza." Haku says. "Alright. See you tomorrow night Haku." I say then walk away. As soon as I get back to the house, I find Kakashi-sensei up waiting for me. "Where were you Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "I was out. I met the Hunter-Nin. I offered a deal for Zabuza to join Konoha's ranks to teach Kenjutsu and the Silent Killing Technique. If they accept, then they are to meet us on the bridge with their weapons sealed in a scroll. What do you have to say about that Kakashi-sensei?" I explain then ask. "Well, I think it's a great idea." Kakashi-sensei says.

 _Meanwhile Haku's POV:_

"Zabuza, I met one of the ninja that fought you. The blonde one. He offered for us to join Konoha. You as an instructor and me in the hospital. We will have to meet them at the bridge with our weapons sealed in a scroll if we accept. He wants to meet me tomorrow night to see what our answer is." I say. "Accept it Haku. We can't stay on the run forever. This is the only chance we have to stop running so we should take it. When you see him, tell him we accept." Zabuza says. "Before I forget, when he offered to help me pick the herbs I used he asked who I needed these herbs for and I said my father. During the time you trained me, I started to look at you like you're my father. Is that a problem?" I say then ask. "Not at all. You're kind of like the daughter I never had Haku." Zabuza says.

 _Bridge confrontation: Naruto's POV:_

Well it's the end of the week. Zabuza should be healed up by now. I left a few Shadow Clones back to protect Tsunami and Inari. "Hey, why are they here?" Sakura asks. "They're here to join us Sakura." Kakashi-sensei says. "How come?" Sasuke asks. "Because I offered them to join. I had a Shadow Clone henged into a mercenary to work for Gato to get into his office for information. I learned that he wasn't going to pay them so I wanted to save them the trouble. The same clone killed Gato last night with an army of other clones to kill the mercenaries and 'liberate' everything. Jutsu scrolls were kept everything else of monetary value except for Zabuza's pay was given back to the people of Wave." I explain. "Damn gaki. You sure know how to kill a guy." Zabuza says. "I try." I say with a mock bow.

 **Hope you all like. This is just the first chapter and already it's 5 PAGES LONG! Read and Review or have Kushina, Kurama, Anko, Ino, Sakura, and Haku rape you.**


End file.
